Third Time's the Charm
by JaceSterne
Summary: The world has reset once more. The Third Child finds himself clashing with the Third Angel once again. Loss and grief shake him to the core once more. But this time, he is not alone. Oh yes, and there will be fan service.
1. Chapter 1: Summons

**Chapter 1**

_Summons_

"It can only be a matter of time before they start showing up again. What if Ayanami hasn't healed in time?"

Gendo Ikari looked out across his massive, blood red-tinged office. Unlike his esteemed professor, Gendo had at least a small amount more knowledge about the timeline that had been laid out by SEELE and the Human Instrumentality Committee. Soon would not be the proper term to use to describe the return of the Angels. He would have rather used the word 'today.'

"We need not worry. A replacement pilot has been summoned," Gendo deadpanned.

Kozo Fuyutsuki barely even blanched. The Commander's one word missive to his own child was hardly anything that would pass as a reasonable explanation of what was expected of the Third Children. "And if he refused to come?"

Gendo remained silent. There was no room for discussion on this matter.

"Of course he'll come, Kozo," a third voice purred. "In fact, he should be arriving in Tokai any moment now." Appearing out of nowhere, a voluptuous, pale woman in her early twenties stepped forward. Long, crimson hair framed a scarred face as her ruby-red eyes focused on Gendo. "And don't bother with the intercom, Ikari. No one would be able to help you in time were my intentions hostile. Oh! I almost forgot!" The woman tilted her head as a warm smile crossed her face. "Hello!"

Kozo was the first to clear his throat. "Then why are you here, Miss…"

"Adramelech," she smiled. "But please, just call me Adra. Or not, it's really all the same to me."

"Nor does it matter to me," Gendo growled as he drew his Walther PPK and fired… only to have the bullet smash into an array of orange hexagons.

"An AT-field. But, that's impossible," stammered Fuyutsuki.

Adra let out a soft, pearly laugh. "Not really, Kozo. I did mention I was a Demon, didn't I? Oh, I guess not… But really, I can tell Gendo here is quite busy, so I'll be brief." Her entire expression turned grim in the blink of an eye. "You can forget the scrolls. They've returned, and they're aware. This time at least, things should be quite different."

With that, she turned and started walking back into the shadows, stopping only for the briefest of moments when Gendo inquired of her reason for helping them. Looking over her shoulder with the same warm smile as before, she just said, "I'm bored. I figured a little change-up would be fun. Just run with it, Gendo." Then, as silently as she entered the office, she disappeared.

The two NERV commanders remained still as they processed what had just occurred. Only one thing was clear. There was at least one new piece in this game of fate that they were playing against SEELE and the rest of mankind. The question was, whose side was the piece on?

_"All hands, an unidentified object has been detected approaching the Japanese seaboard. I repeat, all hands, an unidentified object has been detected approaching the Japanese seaboard."_

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

_"As of 12:30 today, a special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately. Repeat…"_

"Due to the state of special emergency, all lines are currently unavailable."

"No…"

The sounds were too real, too vivid. Shinji Ikari hoped, begged, that this was a dream as he felt the receiver slip out of his hand. It just hung there, dangling on the cord and swaying gently as the automated messages repeated themselves. But the growing knot in his stomach told him that this was real. Somehow, for whatever reason, he was back in Tokai waiting for Misato to come pick him up and take him back to that hell known as NERV.

"Why…"

A flash of memory caused him to look down the road. If the world was repeat itself, then maybe she would be there. Maybe she could help him make some sense of everything that was going on.

Sure enough, standing in the middle of the haze upon the road was the figure of Rei Ayanami. But, this time, she wasn't alone. Beside her stood Kaworu Nagisa, the downturn of his lips and heavy eyes evident even at this distance. Shinji had to blink back his surprise, even stumbling off the lip of the sidewalk and tumbling onto the street. Looking back to where he has seen the two, they had vanished, just as he had suspected. And, if the world was repeating itself once more…

An earth shattering quake rumbles through the city, shaking telephone poles and shutters alike. He didn't need to look to know what was coming, but the desire to know turned his head anyways. Shinji watched in horror as first the UN VTOLs, and then Sachiel himself, passed the mountainside.

"Well, are you just going to gawk at that monstrosity, or are you going to get in!"

Idling beside him, passenger door wide open, was Misato Katsuragi with her beloved blue Alpine A310. Shinji's mind started to reel a bit once more. Misato wasn't supposed to arrive until he was nearly crushed by a falling VTOL wreck. But then, realizing that said wreck was mere seconds away, he snapped his mental facilities back into high gear and got into the car. Slamming the door shut behind him, Shinji was about to tell her to get moving. About, however, was the operative word. Before he could even open his mouth, Misato was already spinning the car around for a quick getaway.

"Thank you, Misato," Shinji mumbled, before panicking slightly that she had yet to actually introduce herself. However, his words were drowned out by the roar of a cruise missile screeching overhead toward the Angel.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Looks like I made the right choice sending you that picture, eh Shinji-kun?" Misato asked with a laugh as she barreled down the highway.

Shinji didn't even realize he'd been holding the 'Lookie here' picture she had send him ever since he got into the car. "Umm… Captain Katsuragi…"

His driver let out a sigh. "Don't you remember? I told you to call me Misato."

"I'm sorry…" Shinji thought back, trying to remember when she'd said that. But, then again, most of the ride so far he'd spent in silent brooding. With each passing second, it was becoming more and more clear to him that this wasn't some kind of horrible nightmare. This was his greatest hell. He was back at the beginning, back when it all started. And, worst of all, he'd have to go through it all over again without –

"HOLD ON!" Misato screamed, breaking Shinji's concentration. Everything that happened went by in a blur. Looking out towards Sachiel, he watched as the UN VTOLs started to scatter. And then he felt the lurch in his stomach as Misato slammed the wheel hard right and yanked up on the emergency break. Her car started skidding down the street, smoke belching off the tires as they were forced to grind against the road perpendicular to their idealized rotation. Then, the engine abruptly died as Misato pulled out the keys.

"GET DOWN!" Her car finally skidded to a stop behind a small hill as she practically fell on top of Shinji to shield him. Then, it happened. The UN's N2 mine detonated.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"We did it!"

"Well well," a smug UN general started to say, watching the static of the main view screen in front of him. "It looks like your little toys won't be needed after all, Ikari."

The offended commander, however, remains calmly seated and silent.

"Current status of the target?" the general asked. Something about Gendo demeanor has him slightly unnerved. It was almost as if that man was hoping that their strike had failed.

"Unable to confirm due to electromagnetic interference."

"You saw the size of that explosion. It must have been finished!" called out the other UN commander.

"All magnetic field ratios have fallen by seventy eight percent."

"Sensors restored," called Aoba.

"We've got an energy reaction at the explosion's hypocenter!"

"What the hell?!" shouted the UN commander, fists slamming into the table as he bolted upright.

"Visual image restored!"

The three UN generals fell back into their seats, looks of resignation dancing across their faces. The scorched body of Sachiel remained, beaten but still very much alive, even after taking the worst that the more conventional UN military had to offer.

"That was out last resort…"

"I don't believe it."

"Goddamned demon!"

"Observation of the target resumed."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Half the world away, NERV-Berlin was being 'treated' to the rarest of sounds. About half an hour ago, the great Asuka Langley Soryu, Second Children and designated pilot of Unit-02, dropped down onto her knees and began the most painful, sorrowful wailing that anyone had ever heard. It had continued even after there was no more moisture available in her eyes to create tears. She didn't stop when her voice finally broke and the wailing took on a far more raspy aspect.

It was in this severely compromised, at least in terms of her image, position that her guardian, Ryoji Kaji, found her.

"Asuka…" His heart broke as his young charge looked up at him through bloodshot eyes. "Asuka, they've detected a massive explosion on the outskirts of Tokyo-3… It was most likely an N2 mine."

A look of realization flashed across Asuka's face. "The Third?"

Had she not been crying, Kaji might have allowed himself a laugh at the double meaning behind her question. Yes, the Third Angel was most likely even now marching upon the great fortress city of Tokyo-3. But also, yes, the Third Children was just as likely to be getting moved into position to defend the city from harm. All he could do was nod.

"I…" Asuka sniffed. "I have to get out there, Kaji."

"Tokyo-3 has both the Prototype and the Test type. And they should have a pilot for each soon, if not already. They can hold…"

"NO!" Asuka yelled. "I HAVE TO GET OUT THERE!"

Kaji back wheeled. He knew his charge would want to get into the midst of the action, but he didn't expect her to be quite so forceful about it. "Alright, Asuka. Alright. Calm down, I'll see if I can't get you stationed in Tokyo-3."

"Danke, Kaji," Asuka whispered. Then, as soon as her beloved guardian left the room and she was alone once again, she collected her thoughts. It wasn't fair. She was the most trained of all the pilots. If anyone should be stuck in on the front lines, it should be her. Of course, if there was ever a worthy partner to fight alongside…

"I'm coming, Baka. Just hold on."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Kaji was walking the halls of NERV-Berlin, debating his next course of action. He's just promised his charge that he would find a way to get her out to Tokyo-3 as soon as possible. The trouble was, how? The transfer would only be requested by Gendo as a cover for him to get ADAM transported as well. But, just now, Kaji didn't even have the embryo in his possession yet.

"I'll find us a way, Asuka. Trust me, I want to get out there as quickly as you do…"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"From this point forward," began the UN general of station, "command of this operation is entrusted to you. Show us what you are capable of."

"Yes sir," said Gendo, a telltale smirk beginning to form across his lips.

"Ikari, we must admit that our weapons have no effect on the target," admitted the more obnoxious UN commander.

"However, are you certain you can defeat it?"

Gedo raised a gloved hand, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Nerv exists for that very purpose."

"We expect much from you."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

The various crisscrossing escalators, moving people ways, and winding corridors made NERV HQ a veritable maze to navigate, even in the best of circumstances. But, for a map-less Captain who had just been transferred to NERV-Central a week prior, it would be downright impossible. Up escalators, down the wrong shaft, a right when it should be the next left. Shinji painfully remembered spending far too long being shown the drab grey concrete walls of the facility until Ritsuko Akagi met them in the elevator. Of course, if he really wanted to, Shinji could likely find his way to the EVA cages blindfolded. After all, it was just right this… way?

He had been so lost in the memory of the last time he'd walked these halls with Misato, it never even occurred to him that they weren't making the wrong turns. There was no hesitation or confusion in her directions, she was bee lining directly to the cages. Even now, they were ascending the escalator past Unit 01's LCL-filled cage.

"Mi- Misato, how did you-"

"Get us to the cages without getting lost?" she asked without turning around. Misato's voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Or are you going to ask how I knew about the N2 mine before? Or how about how I was actually on time for the pick-up?"

Shinji stood slack-jawed.

"Let's just concentrate of beating Sachiel for now," she continued in her hushed voice. "We'll talk when we get home."

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's time for me to jump on the Peggy Sue train! Why? Well, there's actually a few reasons. The first is that I've hit a minor knot in Dein Vater. I'm trying to work it out so that I can actually get the story to progress. It would be quite a bit easier to just go full OOC on the main characters in order to move forward, but that's not what I want. But, I don't want to ignore my writing altogether. Hence the second story. Another reason is simply that this plot bunny just kind of jumped into my head and I wanted to run with it. Rather looking forward to seeing where it takes me. The third reason is dear Adra. She's actually an intended semi-OC for Dein Vater a ways down the line, but I really want to start fleshing her out. Props to those that can figure out who she's actually based off of, though I hope she'll start to come into her own as time progresses.

So, as I've at least implied. Dein Vater fans, do not fear. This story is not meant as a replacement piece. I'm hoping to run them both side by side. If I can finish getting this knot out, my hope is to have DV starting up again next week. Then we'll have an alternating once-a-week release schedule between DV and TTtC, just so I can keep my writing fresh. If a one doubles up, it's because I hit another knot in the other.

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I know I loved writing it. See you (hopefully) next Saturday with a new DV!  
JaceSterne


	2. Chapter 2: Declarations

**Lingual Warning:** The following chapter contains one or more scenes which take place at the NERV-03 Berlin facility. Although conversations between Asuka and Kaji could be spoken in either Japanese (which is generally simplified into English in this fan-fic) or German due to their bilingual nature, it is unlikely that the average technician would be so trained. Nor would Asuka or Kagi likely wish to offend the host nation by forcing anyone to speak a non-native language. As such, in order to maximize the immersion, German will be used for any conversations at the facility which are not meant to be viewed as Japanese. If necessary, translations can be found after the concluding Author Notes. Thank you for your time. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_Declarations_

"I'm surprised to see you found your way, Captain Katsuragi," Doctor Ritsuko Akagi said, smiling as she laid her oxygen tank on the small dock. The final dive check of Unit 01 had just been completed, and she fully expected that it would fall on her to go final her old friend in the labyrinthine hallways of NERV-HQ. "And you're early as well."

"Yeah, well, I believe the entirety of humanity is on the line. So, I figured there wouldn't be time to be casual."

Akagi scowled as she pulled her lab coat over her shoulders. "I'll have you know, I was handling important safety checks."

"Hai, hai." Misato waved off her friend with a quick wink and an outstretched tongue.

"Anyways," Akagi quickly regained her composure and switched the topic of conversation, "I gather this is the Third Children everyone's been talking out?"

In another time, Shinji recalled wondering about the oddity of such a title. Both the number, as well as the rather unusual use of the plural, had seemed out of place so many years ago. Now he at least knew circumstances a bit better. "I'm Shinji Ikari. A pleasure to meet you," he said with a small bow.

"I'm Doctor Ristuko Akagi, head of the First Engineering Division and Lead Supervisor of Project E. Pleased to meet you as well. However, there's no need to be so formal."

"Most certainly, Dr. Akagi," Shinji said with a calm smile. "But, I believe Captain Katsuragi-"

"I told you to call me Misato, didn't I?"

Shinji blushed ever so slightly at being called out on it so quickly. "I'm sorry, Misato," he started, as a small smirk crept across his lips. It might not work, but it was certainly worth a try. "I just figured since we weren't alone-"

_'Damn you Shiji. You know exactly what Rits is going to be thinking if you push a comment like that…' _Misato thought as she started to blush. Sure, the kid's body may only be fourteen. But his mind, well at this point they might as well be the same age. "Alright, alright. Watch your tongue, tongue. I believe I said something about the fate of humanity hanging in the balance. Let's get going."

_'Looks like he's not the docile victim you were expecting, Ikari. This might just be interesting.'_ Ritsuko smiled. "You're right. Come on, Shinji. There's something I want you to see before your father gets here."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Commander! Updated trajectory analysis on the angel." Shigeru Aoba was doing his best to keep his voice level and calm. But, when a multi-story monster bent on your destruction has cast aside everything you've thrown at it like water off of a duck's back, only the most cold-hearted of humans wouldn't show any emotion. "Vector has been altered by five degrees."

"Sir!" Maya Ibuki chimed in from her desk, her voice pitched half an octave too high and shaking on every other syllable. "Maji just confirmed. The angel's on a direct course for Tokyo-3!"

"Very well, then," Gendo deadpanned. "All first stage personnel, report to battlestations."

"Yes sir!"

"Professor, I leave the situation in your hands."

'_Their first meeting in three years…'_

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Herr Doktor Maximilian, haben Sie einen Moment bitte?" Asuka was slightly out of breath from running down the halls of NERV-03 in the hopes of catching up with the fifty-eight year old head of the Fourth Engineering Division. A graduate of Aerospace Engineering from TU Berlin, Dr. Jakob Maximilian had originally intended on following in his father's wake to see the formation of a German space program that could stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the American and Russian programs. However, Second Impact had changed that dream.

"Ah, Fräulein Soryu. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Nicht sehr gut, Herr Doktor," Asuka sighed. "Ich habe gehofft, ich könnte Ihnen eine Frage Stellen."

"Natürlich, mein liebes Zweites Kinder." Dr. Maximilian walked over to the troubled Second Children a bit uneasily. It was rather unusual for her to speak to anyone at the facility so formally, much less saying anything that could possibly be viewed as a request for help. If she was asking now, he knew it had to be something serious. "Was beunruhigt Sie?"

"Könnten wir wir eine ungeplanten Sync-Test machen?" Asuka asked, keeping her blue eyes glued to the floor. It would be that unusual for her to ask for something to better herself, right? I mean, she did always want to be the best after all. "Ich… Ich brauche ihn wirklich, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen."

The good doctor stood perplexed. Asuka had always made it clear that she hated those tests. The LCL getting in her hair and taking hours, if not days, to get fully washed out. The general useless feeling it gave her to waste so much time effectively doing nothing. Why would she… That was when he realized the reason for her request. An angel had appeared in Japan, and she was stuck here doing absolutely nothing. "Trainieren ist besser als rumsitzen, rechts Asuka?" He smiled before patting the young pilot on the back. "Alles klar, werde ich sehen, ob ich den Test für Sie am Mittwoch verlegen kann."

Asuka looked up and smiled back for the first time in the whole conversation. Is seemed Dr. Maximilian understood, or at least enough to assume she wanted to be doing anything but sitting on her thumbs while a 'novice' pilot was getting the glory of the first angel kill of the war. She doubted even he knew her full intentions. "Danke, Herr Doktor."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

The EVA cage was suddenly awash in bright light as Dr. Akagi flipped the wall breaker.

"_All first stage personnel, report to battle stations. I repeat, all first stage personnel, report to your battle stations. This is not a drill."_

In that moment, it took every bit of willpower Shinji had not to break into a smile. Sure, he was about to be subjected to a few months of complete and utter hell. Of course, _she_ wasn't with him for this. But, he had Misato by his side. He would be reunited with his mother shortly. And, most importantly, they were early enough that he could steal let Akagi steal at least some of his father's thunder. But he's have to be quick…

"So then, I gather this… robot is the result of my father's work?"

"It is," a calm voice announced from the viewing room.

'_Frak! How did he get here so soon? Last time we were two cages over when battle stations were called. Unless… Had he been waiting up there the whole time for just the right moment?!'_ Shinji, rather begrudgingly, did have to give his father some credit. If nothing else, the man certainly knew how to keep his chess pieces off balance. "And, let me take a while guess," Shinji intoned as he looked up to the booth. "You called for me, after years of silence, just to ask me to pilot this… this…" He outstretched his right hand to the purple vessel of his mother's soul. Couldn't really outright say something like that, much less call it what it was. Dr. Akagi never even gave him the unit's code-name, much less the full read-in.

"Evangelion," Dr. Akagi broke in as Shinji sputtered for a title other than 'robot'. "And, it's not a robot, as you so bluntly stated before. A more proper designation would be a synthetic android." She broke into a smile, some semblance of pride in her work breaking through into her words. "This is the first test model, EVA Unit-01. And it is our final trump card to play in the battle going on above us."

"And you are the best candidate to pilot it, Shinji," his father said, concluding Ritsuko's explination. "No, it would be better to say, you are our only option."

"There's no way you would pin the entire future of humanity on me alone, Father," Shinji growled. "You don't have that much faith in me. You don't have that much pride in your own son!"

The entire cage crew grew deathly silent as they listened to the minor tantrum Shinji was throwing. Had any of them so much as dropped a bolt, the clanking sound would have echoed through the halls for all eternity. Dr. Akagi watched in mild sorrow as the boy spilled his heart out. Everything was turning out in accordance to Gendo's predictions. Misato, however, could see the boy in a different light as she cast her pleading eyes upon him. If he kept this up much longer, they both knew what Gendo's next course of action would be.

"My own faith is of no concern, Shinji. You will do as I say."

"NO!" Shinji screamed, casting his eyes to the ground at his feet. "I am not you PAWN, Father! I'm not some underling bound to follow you blindly to my death!"

"I see. Very well, then," Gendo began.

This was it. The moment Shinji had been waiting for. Outright accepting his father's orders would have been far too out of character. But there was no way Shinji was going to allow his father to use his half-sister as a bargaining chip coated in blood and deep fried in guilt. Not this time… Looking up, he stared his father straight in the eyes. "Commission me."

"WHAT?!" Both Ritsuko and Misato shouted in shock, taking a small step back along the main gantry. Gendo, for his part, merely blinked as he looked down upon his son.

"You have no need for a son right now, do you _Father_?" Shinji's words were dripping with venom. "What you need is a god little officer that will take your orders without question. Or am I wrong, _Commander?_" Shinji held his father's wordless glare before continuing. "If you want me to pilot this… Evangelion, then both myself and the other pilots are to be fully commissioned in NERV. With all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities thereof."

"Other pilots?" Ritsuko looked at the young boy, mild confusion showing through her features. "No one mentioned anyone else. How did you-"

"You called me the _Third_ Children when we met, Dr. Akagi. So, wouldn't that mean there are at least two others like me?"

_'The MARDUKE Report never suggested he was this perceptive,'_ Dr. Akagi thought to herself. _'But, then again. There were no indications that he had the ability to respond as quickly to teasing or show such a backbone in negotiations. He should be caving to his father's wishes, not making his own demands…'_

Gendo, meanwhile, smiled down upon his son. This was not the course they were to travel. Shinji should be an utterly broken boy, starving for his father's approval. If love and praise from him did not provide the desired outcome, Gendo had the cards to redirect that need for approval to someone else… to allow Shinji the satisfaction of playing hero. No, the Shinji Ikari standing before him was not a broken boy, he was a man. A man who had just handed him a noose to be hung by…

"Fuyutsuki…"

'_Don't you dare use her, you bastard…'_

"_Sir?"_

"See to it that Pilots Ikari, Ayanami, and Soryu are all commissioned as Second Lieutenants in NERV, with all the privileges and… responsibilities that entails."

Shinji gulped as his new commanding officer's voice lingered on the word 'responsibilities'. The look from Misato only served to further his worry. _'What have I done…'_

"_Very well, sir. I shall begin the process immediately."_

"Lieutenant," Ristuko barked. If the kid wanted to play soldier, and the Commander wanted to humor him, he might as well get use to the realities of the lifestyle. "This way. I will brief you on the control systems. Frankly, I doubt you'll be of much more use that a warm body in the seat, but right now that's all we need."

"Way to motivate the kid, Rits," Misato mumbled under her breath. Looking up to the overlook window, she snapped off a quick salute. "Commander, by your leave, I'm headed to the command deck."

"Granted."

Turning towards Shinji, the look of concern still deep-seated in her eyes, she continued. "Lieutenant, come back in one piece. That's an order." When he got off a slopped response salute and a weak 'Yes ma'am', she couldn't help by smile slightly however. If he thought her teasing was rough, wait until he has to adjust to NERV's paramilitary drill. "We'll work on that, Lieutenant."

Just then, a faint rumbling began to filter throughout the Eva cage. A metallic plinking followed shortly after that.

"Oh no."

"The angel!" Gendo growled. "It's discovered our location."

* * *

It seems Shinji has given Rei some more time to rest after the failed contact experiment.

But what has his brash demands cost him?

Has Gendo made a connection between the man standing before him and Adra's prophecy?

And what of Asuka's unscheduled Sync test?

Will we ever get that fan-service the synopsis promises?

Find out in Chapter 3: Countdowns!

* * *

**A/N:** First off, internet cookies to anyone who catches the name of the German division lead. Yes, he is heavily influenced by a real person whom is one of my role-models, and one that would fit reasonably well into this position. However, it is worth noting that Dr. Jakob Maximilian is said role-model's fictitious child, so finding who he is might be a bit tricky. If it helps at all, said scientist really should be working for one of the US branches instead of the German branch. But I'm sure we could always grab ourselves a paper clip and tack on an explanation somewhere. Good luck in the hunt, everyone. I hope I left enough breadcrumbs without being too obvious. ;)

Also, dear lord! The numbers for everything are just utterly confusing! I mean, come on! Magi-04 is located at NERV-01 which was building Evangelion Unit-03 with the Second Engineering Division? Magi-03 is located at NERV-03 which was building Evangelion Unit-02 with the Fourth Engineering Division? An unknown Magi is located at NERV-02 which was building Evangelion Unit-04 with the Third Engineering Division? Let's get these numbers sorted! Just a note, this rant has been brought to you by my wish to keep the number straight for further stories. While it may not perfectly represent fact, it is my collection of known elements and logical supposition. Besides, who really reads these ANs anyways?

All in all, another chapter done! It's a little bit shorter than the first chapter, but I think my goal amount will be in the neighborhood of 2k to 2.5k for the meat and potatoes portion of the chapters. I hope y'all don't mind the German in the section, as there will be a few more portions like that until Asuka and Kaji depart NERV-03 for NERV-HQ.

In any event, see you next week for Dein Vater, Chapter 6!

JaceSterne

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Act 3**_

"Dr. Maximilian, one moment please?"

"Ah, Miss Soryu. How are you?"

"Not very well, Doctor. I had hoped I could do me a favor."

"Of course, my dear Second Children. What is troubling you?"

"Could we have an unscheduled sync test? I really need it to calm my nerves."

"Better training than sitting, right Asuka? Alright, I'll see if I can reschedule Wednesday's test for you."

"Thank you, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3: Countdowns

**Chapter 3**

_Countdowns_

"Alright, Lieutenant. We're going to have to make this quick." Dr. Akagi was leaning through the entry plug's hatch, her left hand against the wall for support as she pointed out the various features in quick succession. Had it been someone else, Shinji might have actually been tempted to call the pose mildly attractive. "We're not expecting perfection here, since we don't have the time to get you into a plugsuit to drop the interference. But, just having you in here should be enough to bring everything online. Once you've synchronized, just focus on what you want to do. Beyond that, displays will appear here… here… and here. Trigger controls are on both hand grips…"

Shinji opted to tune her out. By this point, he'd had a somewhere around two dozen actual sorties as well as countless, mind-numbing hours of simulations and sync tests. Of course, there was no way for her to know all of this. As far as he knew, only Misato was even remotely aware of what's going on. Which meant she… No, now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. Right now, he just wanted to get this Angel out of the way so he could go home. If Akagi would just shut up, he could launch.

"…will be deployable from the shoulder pylons. Any questions?"

"Just sit down and follow orders, right?"

"Very well said, Shinji."

_"Doctor Akagi to the bridge. Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, your presence is required on the bridge."_

Suddenly, Shinji found it very hard not to breathe a sigh of relief that the fast-paced briefing on many of the subtle intricacies of piloting EVA Unit-01 was over. Of course, it barely even scratched the surface of the truth of the matter.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Cooldown procedure complete and termination plug ejected," called out Maya Ibuki. "EVA Unit-01 is ready to accept the entry plug."

"Well, I've told him just about all I _can_ tell him," Ritsuko said as she walked onto the bridge. "Insert the entry plug."

Misato stifled a laugh at her college friend's words, thankful for once that she had the reputation from being somewhat immature at times. Her snicker had nothing to do with some childish innuendo, but rather the self-assured knowledge that the kid sitting in the entry plug knew a great deal more about the Evangelion that her rushed explanation could ever hope to provide. But, as quickly as she laughed, she steeled her expression and looked at the monitor showing her newest subordinate. "How are you holding up, Lieutenant?"

_"All's green on my end, ma'am."_

"Entry plug lock-in procedure complete," called out Aoba.

"Initializing first stage interface," replied Hyuga.

"Flooding the entry plug with LCL," finalized Ibuki.

None of the bridge bunnies had even bothered to look up from their console during the brief conversation between Misato and Shinji earlier. After all, haven't hardly even met the Third Children prior to his appearance on the main viewscreen a moment ago, they had no knowledge of what sort of upbringing the supposedly abandoned child had. But, the shocked gasp from Dr. Akagi was enough to snap their eyes forward.

As the LCL filled the entry plug, Shinji had just sat there and watching, in a Zen-like state. As it covered his face, rather than start to flail like some drowning man, he just took in a deep breath and let the blood-tasting liquid fill his lungs. Ritsuko had seen all three pilot's initial contact with the substance. Asuka, despite all her pride, had been screaming for her life well after the LCL filled her lungs. Misato had been sure to keep a copy of that tape for blackmail if she ever really needed it during her time as the Second Children's guardian. Rei, having been essentially birthed in the fluid, took to it like an emotionless fish takes to water. Ritsuko was sure Shinji would have provided some entertainment as the cockpit started to flood.

"How did he…"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Ritsuko's soft-spoken words were enough to break Shinji from his trance. Seeing the tang-colored tint to the entire entry plug, he realized his mistake. In all his anxiety to actually get this mission underway, he let himself zone out and run on mental autopilot. Panic started to seem into his mind, for all the good it would do him now. All the time he'd spent trying to keep his return a secret from his father, he should have been able to keep things under wraps better. But now, it wasn't an unusual sync-rate spike or covert call that did him in. It was the simple act of breathing, unless he could think of something quick.

A fleeting thought hit him as his mental flywheel spun. Aoba was a classic movie buff. All those horrible pre-Second Impact movies he'd been forced to watch. Well, it was worth a try.

"What? Have none of you seen _The Abyss_?"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

_'Quick thinking there, Shin-kun…'_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ibuki looked to her mentor in confusion. It was a look that Hyuga and Dr. Akagi both shared. But, just as Shinji has hoped, Aoba unknowingly swopped in and saved the day.

"Impressive," he said with a smile. "He must have realized we were filling the plug with some sort of liquid breathing, well, liquid."

_"Well, if Disney could get a rat to breath liquids thirty years ago..."_

"Alright, cut the chatter, Lieutenants," Misato interrupted. "Unless you've forgotten, we've got an angel to deal with."

A chorus of "Yes ma'ams" filled the air before the initialization procedure resumed.

"Main power connected. Transmitting power to all circuits."

"Activation systems starting up."

"Voltage has cleared the critical point, Dr. Akagi," Maya chimed in at last.

'_Keep her suppressed, Shin-kun.'_

"Alright, shifting to second contact everyone," Dr. Akagi responded.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

High up on the mountain overpass, a certain red-haired woman sat on the guardrail. Her feet calmly swung back and forth as she looked down on the giant green form of Sachiel as it blasted apart the roof of the geofront. "Now, now. Ikari, if you think I'm going to just sit on the sidelines through all of this like Tabris did," the woman said as she withdrew a red and a purple synapse dampener from thin air, "well, I'm afraid you just don't know me at all."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Absolute borderline cleared in 2.5… 1.6… 1.3… 0.7… 0.6… 0.4… 0.3… 0.2… 0.1…" Maya watched the countdown slowly tick up towards the borderline. "Absolute borderline cleared. Unit-01 activated."

"Harmonics showing all green."

"Sync rate is… my god… how is that even possible?!" Akagi stood in shock as a bold 98% flashed on the screen in front of her.

"Synchronization errors are showing within 0.3%, doctor."

"We just might be able to pull this off, Captain," Ritsuko said as she looked over her shoulder to a somewhat worried Misato.

"Primary locking bolt disengaged."

"Removing the umbilical bridge."

"Releasing primary and secondary restraints."

"Safety locks 1 through 15 disengaged."

"Internal battery fully charged. External power flow nominal."

"Moving Unit-01 to Catapult 5."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"I had suspected it was the committee that Adramelech was warning us about," Fuyutsuki said in hushed tones from atop the command perch. "But for your son to get near perfect synchronization without a plug suit…"

"Yes," Gendo said. "It is either Shinji who has returned."

The rest of the Commander's sentence hung on the air as secondary alarms began to chime all throughout the bridge.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"We're reading discordant oscillations in link harmonics!" called out Hyuga in a minor panic.

"Synchronization graphs becoming erratic. Reading 110%... 95%... 150%... 77%... 55%... 180%..." replied Ibuki in kind, struggling to read out the fluctuating sync rates as they came in.

"Ma'am, we're recording massive strain on the front shut-off joint, as well as shearing along the final safety lock."

'_What the hell is going on in there?!'_ Misato mentally screamed. It was bad enough that Shinji was doing such a lousy job covering up the fact that he actually had some semblance of an idea what was happening. But this, this was nothing like anything she has seen before.

"Lieutenant Ikari, report."

Misato's orders were met with nothing but static.

"All cockpit signals have gone silent, ma'am. I have no way of telling whether the pilot is even still alive in there," Hyuga called out.

"Send the shut-down signal."

"No response, ma'am!"

"Ma'am, I'm seeing a negative sync rate!" yelled Ibuki just as Unit-01 shredded it's mask and let out a bestial growl.

"But then, how is the Eva still moving?" Dr. Akagi asked, just before realization struck her. "Oh god. She's going out of control!"

"Launch Unit-01," ordered the Commander, his voice as steady as ever.

"Delay that! Sir, your son is still inside," shouted Misato, although she knew with absolute certainty that such things mattered very little to the man on high.

"Do not make me explain my orders, Captain. Now, launch the eva."

Misato let out a sigh before turning back to the screen showing a crazed Unit-01 attempting to break free of its final safety lock. "Unit-01, lift off!"

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

Beneath his gloved hands, Ikari's lips started to turn down in a frown. She was supposed to start awakening outside the Geofront, a mother's desperate urge to protect her own flesh and blood. But this was completely unpredicted. His smug certainty was draining away from him as Unit-01 howled up the launch corridor. "Fuyutsuki," he whispered.

"Yes sir?"

"Wake Rei. And prepare Unit-00"

Where Gendo's face was still a stone mask, Kozo's face flushed at the order. "But sir, can you even use her? Either of them, for that matter."

"They're not dead yet."

* * *

Something has caused Unit-01 to prematurely go berserk, before her ill-fated first launch.

But what was the cause?

What sort of game is Adra playing with the pilots?

Is Gendo really prepared to risk Rei and Unit-00 after what happened?

And where is that fan-service we've been promise?!

Find out in Chapter 4: Meltdowns

* * *

**A/N:** So, let's be honest. After the first two chapters, as well as the start of this one, being a fairly straight-forward repeat of the manga and anime, how many of thought that this story was going to progress without any major deviance from the established canon? Go ahead and be honest. I'll wait.

OK, I guess that's been enough waiting for right now. I usually like to use my authors note sections to address comments and reviews about the previous chapter. Trouble is, I already slammed in my rant about my use of German in the Dein Vater Chapter 6 A/N. But, I'll rehash it here in the event that there are people that don't read both stories. And hopefully I can be a bit more civil about it too. The thing is, I like the added immersion that using the reasonably expected language in my work. And, seeing as how when we first see Unit-02 launch in the anime, she does so in German and has to revert the base language to Japanese because Shinji can't "think in German", it seems fitting to me that most on-base conversations will be done in German. As such, I'm going to chalk up the use of German (and possibly other languages as well) to personal style. I understand it might upset some readers, might even drive you away. If so, as Shinji would say, I'm sorry. But, it's my story, my style, and I'm going forward with it. I'll still provide the lingual warning like I did in Chapter 2, and I'll still provide scene translations like I did as well.

Oh, and just as a warning, there's going to be at least one scene like that in Chapter 4.

While I have you all here, I also want to take a moment to put you at ease somewhat. Thus far, it seems like Adramelech is the sole cause of all the disturbances to the scenario. Is she having fun? Oh yes, most certainly. Is she being a bit deus ex? Well, if I'm being honest, yeah she is. But, is she the only cause of woe? Oh, fret not, my dear reader… She messed up big time when she turned back the clock. How so? Well, you'll just have to wait around and find out. I'm really looking forward to the road ahead in this story, there's no doubt about that.

One last thing before I go, Just a reminder that Third Time's the Charm Chapter 4 will be coming out in three weeks, rather than the usual two. May 30th will be having an out-of-sequence one-shot that is tied to Dein Vater.

With that, see you next week for Dein Vater Chapter 7!

JaceSterne


	4. Intermission

**Intermission**

_Two Plus Two Equals THE CHAPTER WE SHOULD HAVE!_

"Now, now. Ikari, if you think I'm going to just sit on the sidelines through all of this like Tabris did, well, I'm afraid you just don't know me at all."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

She shouldn't be here. That was the first thought that ran through Asuka's head as she slipped into the open entry plug of Unit 02. Doctor Maximilian had promised her that he would reschedule her sync test. She could just wait a few more hours. Sometime this evening, she would be able to accept the warm embrace of synchronizing with her unit. But, she wouldn't be able to say what she wanted to either.

"Hello, Mother."

Asuka smiled as she felt her mind calm. She knew there was no way for her mother to respond to her. Yui had gone into Unit 01 fully aware of what she was doing, she had full control over that beast. But Kyoko… That was forced, a mix of wanting to show-up her old friend and rival tied with being forced into it by SEELE. Of course, even if the process didn't leave her mother mentally fractured, given that Unit 02 had been clones from ADAM, it was all but impossible for any form of activation without outside power.

_Beep_

Asuka blinked and looked around the entry plug. There shouldn't be any power in here, so where was that noise coming from?

_Beep_

She looked over at the battery counter. Rather than being offline, it was showing 9's across the board. But that was impossible, pure 9's implied an infinite power source. But the only thing that could do that was…

"Mother… When did you get an S2 Engine?!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Asuka's vision went to pure white.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"I'm sorry this is happening to you both again," a certain white-haired boy said from his perch. "But I can't let that demon get what she wants. Just one more time, Mrs. Ikari. I hope you enjoy the gift. And I will see you both very soon."

* * *

**A/N:** Think of this as either an extended edition or a director's cut of chapter three. The more I looked at where I was trying to take the story, the more I realized I had accidentally written myself into a corner. And that's part of what kept dragging me behind in trying to get the next chapter out. Just ignoring the error, or trying to retcon it later, really didn't sit right with me. So, we're going to squeeze in the scenes now and then (hopefully) be back to our proper chapter four soon.

Also, this intermission title is specifically dedicated to a certain reader… hope they appreciate it.

JaceSterne


	5. Chapter 4: Meltdowns

**Chapter 4**

_Meltdowns_

Rage

Family

Knowing

Anger

Silence

Pain

Love

Fear

Void

Helpless

Scattered

Each concept flooded Shinji's mind. -_Scattered_\- Try as he might, he was struggling to be able to feel grounded. -_Helpless_\- It was almost as if he was floating in nothingness. -_Void_\- But, slowly, a figure started to form in the distance. Then two more. He tried to pull back. -_Fear_\- He needed to get away from here, it wasn't right.

The first figure approached, a feminine figure clad in what looked like a pure white plugsuit and some form of helmet that covered her face. She reached for him, like a mother reaching for her child. -_Love_\- But, to see him recoil… -_Pain_-

The next figures were both clad in red, both looked so similar and familiar. He could just make out the lips of the shorter figure moving, but he heard no words. -_Silence_\- They stopped the calm motion he had seen originally, becoming more animated, almost as though yelling. -_Anger_-

His mind began to calm, old memories surfacing. –_Knowing_-

Another eternity or nanosecond passed, as the figures he was seeing began to make sense to his mind. The figure nearest him could only be the soul of one woman… The guiding light of Unit 01 itself, and his mother, Yui Ikari. -_Family _\- As for the other two, that much red… If the shorter, angrier one was Asuka, then the other, some similar and yet different, could possibly be the guiding light of Unit 02, Asuka's mother Kyoko. But, then, how were they all here?

The first concept, the all surrounding sense that invaded everything, finally made sense. -_Rage_\- Unit 01 had gone berserk.

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Ma'am! Sync rate inversion and spike! Now showing 400%" Lt. Ibuki called out.

High above on the command dais, a hint of pain and fear slipped into the Sub-Commander's face at hearing those words. He remembered the last time a 400% sync rate was reached painfully well. One does not simply forget their prized pupil's death, after all. "Ikari, what's going on?"

"It would seem," Gendo said calmly, "that she wishes to have a word with our son…"

The phone embedded in his chair began to ring. Most unusual. The direct line between the various NERV facilities was only to be used in the utmost of emergencies. Not tearing his eyes from the scene unfolding before him, the Commander answer.

"Speak. Be quick, we have a situation here."

Kozo tried to listen in, to get an idea what was so important to make use of the emergency line.

"Very well, Vice-Commander. Keep me appraised." Gendo hung the phone up and paled, before turning to his second in command. "It seems Unit 02 has chosen now to go berserk as well. And it has, somehow, evolved an S2 engine."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"It's about time, baka."

Shinji looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered was that… space. Try as he might, there were no words he could think of to describe it. But now, he found himself standing in the middle of a park. Standing up from leaning against a tree over by the lake, Asuka smiled at him. Beside her stood Kyoko Zeppelin Shoryu with a smile upon her own face as well.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to keep a woman waiting?" she asked with a laugh as she started towards him.

"You know, I'm not so sure I ever did," Yui said with a small laugh of her own as she watched Asuka hug her son. "Welcome to the True Chamber of Guf, everyone. I must say, it's good to see you again, Kyoko."

"You as well, Yui. Tell me, have you seen the stories inside your son's head yet? If they're anything like my dear Asuka's…" She fell silent, as the two 'children' kissed like old lovers. "And I'm now almost certain they are. Well, I'm sure you'll be intrigued."

Asuka and Shinji broke from their quick reunion. "But," Shinji started as his mind finally kicked into gear, "how did everyone get here?"

"That would be thanks to me," a fifth voice chimed in.

All eyes turned to the newcomer. For Yui and Kyoko, neither of whom had ever seen the young, white-haired albino boy before, it was a look of confusion and scientific interest. For Shinji, his eyes cooled. Though happy to see his old friend again, he certainly did not want to be pulled back once more as a play thing. But, as to be expected, it was Asuka that took the time to voice her opinion as she stormed towards Kaworu Nagisa.

"YOU PRICK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US AGAIN?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Asuka, please, that wasn't me, I SWEAR! Someone else is in play here."

"You have one minute to explain before I throttle you," Asuka said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't really know myself. All I know is, I was watching your timeline when suddenly you vanished, pulled back here once more. I'll do what I can to help, you've more than earned your happiness. To go through this again…" The Angel of Free Will simply shook his head. "I gifted Unit 02 with its new S2 Engine. As for Unit 01, well, I'm sure you know why I cannot."

"Because the willing blend of Adam and Lilith would create an impact event," Shinji said.

Kaworu nodded. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to take one by force again, Shinji. It's the only way. At least you should have a chance as soon as you leave here. But, we can't waste any more time. Both of your units are running berserk within their respective bases. You must return and bring them to heel. I will be in touch soon."

=/\= =\/= =/\= =\/= =/\=

"Elevator hatch is open, Unit 01 arriving to the surface in 3… 2…"

"Sync rate is normalizing?!" Ibuki called out.

"Unit 01 at the surface. Blowing final safety locks now!"

Misato looked at the giant behemoth as it stood lazily freed from its restraints. One of the arm restraints fell to the ground with a resounding thud as the bolts we blown. Meanwhile, a small patch of armor plating that had been torn free slid off another restraint. The jaw line had been completely sheered, appearing like teeth on the giant beast. Frankly, it looked like it had already gone a round or two with an Angel.

"What do you mean normalizing, Lieutenant?"

"Exactly that, Doctor. Look. Sync rate seems to have reverted to 100% and holding."

"_What happened?"_ Shinji's voice came over the bridge comms.

* * *

Shinji has returned to tame the berserk beast that is Evangelion Unit 01.

But, what of the Angel Sachiel?

Why is Kaworu so willing to help our time traveling pilots?

When will they all get together?

And where is that fan service we've been promised?!

Find out in Chapter 5: Combat!

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's another short chapter. Probably will be like that for a little while as I get back into the swing of writing. I didn't mention it during the intermission's author notes, but the fact is that between watching anime and general reading, I haven't really had a drive to write until recently. Of course, now it's in overdrive and I'm getting stuff done. I do hope you all will forgive the short chapter lengths for a bit. I prefer the cliff hanger ending over rolling directly into the combat.

Really, there's not much else to say. Hopefully we can keep this trend of story writing going for a while now, though I'm not certain which project will get the next update. Third Time has gotten some decent love over the last two days, and I'm not quite ready to tackle Dein Vater just yet. As such, more than likely the next chapter will either be for HighSchool NGE or the first chapter of another story idea, just because it kind of decided to sneak in there.

Until next time,  
JaceSterne


End file.
